


The Classroom

by WiserWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiserWeasley/pseuds/WiserWeasley
Summary: Remus Lupin and Hestia Jones enjoy each other during class.
Relationships: Hestia Jones/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is actually the 4th Chapter in a series I am currently working on but I got this idea into my head and had to write it out as quickly as I could possibly imagine.
> 
> To give some quick context of the story that comes before this chapter, Hestia and Remus enter into a friends with benefits agreement after they share a kiss the night before they return to school. They are not dating and their agreement specifies they do not have penetrative sex.

“Professor” Hestia’s voice rang out across their History of Magic class, causing Remus to turn his head slightly to look back at her. 

Their eyes locked across the classroom and a smirk that caused Remus to swallow deeply waved across Hestia’s face from where she sat in the back of the classroom. He’d become used to the glint that shined in Hestia’s eye since they returned to Hogwarts and he knew that it shined particularly brightly when he was about to find himself in a particularly compromising position. 

Her eyes had glittered at him in the same way as she’d jogged up to him as he patrolled with the 6th year Hufflepuff prefect three nights ago. She’d told him breathlessly that Professor McGonagall had sent her to get him as soon as possible. She’d pulled him hurriedly through winding hallways before they reached the transfiguration room and entered. Remus had found it empty and as he’d turned to question her he found her on knees, her school shirt unbuttoned to reveal her bare heaving chest and the same smirk on her lips as she pulled her silken hair into a tight ponytail. He found himself wordlessly undoing his belt as he walked towards her, only too aware that they had at the most fifteen minutes before the patrolling prefect reached the classroom.

Remus knew that the glint in Hestia’s eye and the smirk across her face was about to lead him into trouble. 

Professor Binns floated across the classroom to where Hestia and Lily sat, Lilys face screwed up in confusion. 

“Professor Binns I’m really struggling with this parchment on the Gargoyle Strikes of 1911, I was wondering whether it would be possible for Lily to swap with Remus so that he could help me?” she asked sweetly. 

Professor Binns grumbled in response “Miss Jones it would be quite impertinent to disturb the other students like that”

“That’s alright Professor Binns” James’ voice joined the conversation enthusiastically, cottoning on to the potential of flirting with Lily “if Jones needs help then I’m sure that Remus will be gentlemanly enough to help her and it won’t be any bother for Evans and I” he asserted. 

“Very well then” Binns declared begrudgingly. “But don’t disturb the other students while you swap seats” he continued as before he floated away.

Remus packed his belongings quickly, wedging his parchment into his book to keep his place as he snapped it shut lightly. 

“Thanks for that Moony” he beamed as Remus stood “Never can turn down an opportunity for a classroom flirt with Evans”

Remus grinned back and chuckled deeply, secure in his knowledge that James remained oblivious to the fact that it was Remus who was benefiting would be benefitting from some classroom flirtations.

Hestia batted her eyelids softly as Remus slid into the seat next to her, cracking his textbook open across the desk and taking out his quill again.

“What was all that about Jones?” he whispered against as he bent over pretending to look at her work “I know for a fact you’re better at History of Magic than I am” 

“Of course I am, I finished and edited that parchment a week ago” she laughed back softly at him. She reached up and tugged the elastic from her ponytail releasing her shimmering black hair and lent forward towards Remus tilting her head to create a sheet of hair that obscured their faces from the classroom.

“So what will we do for the next hour then?” he whispered huskily, her face so close to his now that his mouth almost ran across her ear and his space was filled with the scent of jasmine that radiated off her. 

“Now Lupe, you’re not doubting my ability to keep you entertained for an hour are you?”

As she spoke she snaked her hand onto his knee and dragged her fingers up his thigh slowly, the pressure of her hands causing a quiet groan to slip from his lips.

She moved her head slightly, pressing her mouth against his jaw line, before running her tongue softly across the stubble that had developed throughout the day. Dragging her tongue up to his ear before whispering a quiet into it. 

While Hestia continued his ministrations along his legs, drifting tantalisingly towards his hardening crotch Remus lifted his eyes, looking across the room and ensuring no one was paying any attention to them. He watched James and Lily a few rows ahead of them whispering softly, breaking briefly to press covert kisses against each other. At least if the class was going to pay attention to anyone it was them and not him. 

He felt Hestias hand continue to float over him, her fingers drifting softly against his aching cock before moving over to his other thigh and drifting back down towards his knee. He growled internally, she was trying to tease him. He grabbed her wrist roughly, wrapping his calloused fingers around it and tapping them gently, causing her eyes to lock onto his with a look of confusion.

“Do you really think you’re in charge here lleuad?” He growled at her moving her wrist, causing her hand to envelop him.

“No máistir” she replied softly, wrapping her fingers more brazenly around him and shifting her wrist back and forth “is this what you want máistir?”

His grip on her wrist didn’t soften though “No” he moved her hand onto her own thigh and removed his grasp from her wrist, placing his hand flat across hers before guiding their hands higher to her core. As their hands reached her centre he was surprised to find no barrier of underwear. 

He whispered a muffliato charm quickly before he continued making sure that any slips of sound wouldn’t be heard.

“You really were planning this weren’t you?” he hissed into her ear, she nodded slightly, her lip trembling as he pressed her fingers down against her clit. He could feel the heat permeating from her as he shifted her hand softly, urging her to rub against the bundle of nerves. 

“Are you nice and wet for me lleuad?” he growled against her ear, slipping her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbling against it softly. 

“Y-ye-yes” she whispered with a tremble. He removed their hands swiftly, leaving them resting against her pubic bone.

“Yes what lleuad?” 

“Yes máistir” he moved their hands back but pressed her hand lower into her folds, using his fingers to direct her own fingers to press lightly against her entrance. A soft moan fell lightly from her lips.

“Finger yourself for me Hestia” he groaned against her ear, moving his own hand to press against her clitoris, rolling it softly between his fingers. She nodded softly and kept her eyes boring into his own, her pleasure reflecting in his eyes as she pressed her fingers into herself. She brought her fingers out of herself and pressed them against his fingers, pressing the wetness of her fingers against his own and moving them down towards her entrance. 

“Please Lupe, swap with me” she uttered softly begging him to finger her. He obliged silently, thrusting two fingers into her roughly watching as her eyes roll back slowly in her head as he set a punishing speed of thrusts into her. 

“Do you like that lleuad? Do you like me fucking you with my hand?” she nodded breathlessly, whimpers starting to escape from her throat as he felt her walls clutch gently around his fingers. He twisted his hand and pushed in deeper, prodding the ends of his fingers gently against the soft spot he’d found inside her.  
“Argh” the loud wail left her lips before she could control herself and she attempted to turn it into a cough, looking up at the classroom to make sure no one had turned at her outburst but found everyone deeply engrossed in their work except for Lily, who sent her a flicker of a look and a raised eyebrow before turning back to James.

“Careful now lleuad” Hestia nodded softly at Remus’ caution and dropped her eyes watching as he dropped the quill he still held in his opposite hand and dropped it under the desk to his own pants, nimbly undoing his belt and unzipping his pants while maintaining the thrust of his fingers into Hestia. He reached in and released his member, shivering as the cool air of the classroom enveloped it.

Remus removed the fingers she had pressed against her clit and lowered his head quickly, bringing them up to his mouth and pulling them in slowly. His tongue twisted around her fingers, her sweet taste lingering on his tongue. He allowed drool to run down her fingers pooling in her palm before he removed them from his mouth and straightened himself back up, moving her hand down and wrapping it around his cock.

She grinned at the feeling of his hardness in her hand, licking her lips as she brought her eyes back up to his own.

“Ugh you’re such a good girl lleuad” he whispered into her ear, feeling her clench tightly around his fingers again as he spoke “Is that what you want me to call you lleuad? You want to be called a good girl” he continued and watched her eyes flicker. He moved his mouth to sit on the soft skin where her throat met her ear and flicked a tongue out against it. 

“Or do you want me to call you “my little whore?” he kissed gently on the spot and she clenched even tighter against him “a wicked witch?” he kissed again and pressed his thumb against her clit, flicking backwards and forwards quickly. He listened to quiet whimpers start to escape her throat as she careened towards an orgasm “my little slut?”.

This sent Hestia over the cliff of her own pleasure, her free hand gripped tightly against the edge of the desk as she came, clenching her lips tightly to stop the screams and moans that lingered in her throat escaping. She watched the smirk that lingered across Remus’ lips as she tried to pull herself together, maintaining the quick movements of her hands up and down his length. 

She could tell from the slight twitches of his cock in her hand that he was getting close, she floated her thumb across his velvety tip and watched him gulp deeply, the adam's apple in his throat bobbing. She twisted her hand to allow her to put pressure on the vein that ran under his length. 

She heard a clatter as Remus pushed the capped inkpot that had sat on the table onto the floor.

“Pick it up” he directed her through clenched teeth. She smiled teasingly and dipped her head below the desk releasing his cock from hand to pick up the inkpot. She felt his hand grip in the hair at the nape of her neck and moving her mouth to his cock. She enveloped it quickly in her mouth and flicked her tongue quickly against his frenulum knowing it would throw him over the edge. His hips jerked up into her, pushing the tip of him into her throat before he shifted back and released into her mouth. She grabbed the inkpot from the ground brought herself back above the desk, placing it back onto the table.

As she moved her hand back to his pants, putting him back into pants and zipping them up slowly, and clasping his belt Remus moved the hand that hadn’t let her thigh since she came and brought it up to his mouth and sucked the wetness that remained on his fingers off. He lifted an eyebrow at her confidently before he removed them from his mouth and returned his hands to the table. She moved so that only he could see her face and opened her mouth, showing him the semen she’d left lingering on her tongue while they’d straightened herself before closing her own mouth and swallowing deeply and letting a smile pull her cheeks up.

Remus looked at her dumb struck, lust reignited in his eyes and she let a soft laugh trill from her mouth knowing she’d struck him down with lust again. 

They turned back to the abandoned parchements that lay in front of them and looked back at the front of the classroom as Professor Binns cleared his throat ready to summarise the lesson before dismissing them. As they half-heartedly listened to the ghost speak they both saw Lily whisper quickly into James’ ear, before he turned and looked at them with curiosity in his eyes.


End file.
